Beauty Is Different In Everyone's Point Of View
by xXGothicCupcakesXx
Summary: Erin Valerie is a girl form America forced to move to Japan because of her sister, she already has enough troubles in her life but what happens when she meets a certain someone...    Yumichika Ayasegawa/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters, Tite Kubo does..._**

* * *

><p>I looked out the window of the moving car, my mother driving me was taking me to my new school,<em> "we're moving to Japan"<em> my mother's voice repeatively played in my head as I continued to stare through the window, "_you know since you sister has moved there and all, and she's has my first grandchild with her husband we're missing out on so much! I just can't afford to miss anymore" _mother's voice still mocked me as we drove up to the new school. I grabbed my black messenger bag and started to open the car door, "don't worry baby, I'm sure you'll be fine" my mother smiled at me, I just gave her a glare back as I got out of the car, "I love you" she told me as I shut the car door, I just simply gave her the reply "I love you too" as I watched her drive off.

I walked for what felt as if forever as I ever so slowly got up to the school doors, I opened them then went inside. I grabbed the piece of paper I had stuff in my messenger bag along with my notebook and other school supplies, "ok" I told myself and I looked for my first class, "so it's this way" I said looking to the right, I wlaked down the hallway.

As I got to the door I stopped and took a long, deep breath before going in, I saw all the people's faces turn to my direction as I took an empty set in the classroom to sit down, I turned to look around for the teacher, she wasn't in there yet, so I just decided to look around, everybody had their heads turn and looking at me, they suddenly started whispering, I just sighed, _"this is no different from my old school, everybody already thinks I'm the werido..." _I thought to myself as I saw all the students suddenly sit down as the teacher came in the room.

"Ok class, today we have a new student Erin Valerie" I stood up as she motioned for me to go up there, I held my head down the entire time, "ok Valerie, you an go sit behind Kelsey" she pointed out this girl with kind of a strawberry-blondish hair color with gray looking eyes. I sat down in the desk. I could hear them all whispering and making fun of me, I just ignored them, they didn't matter anyway...

* * *

><p>My first day at school seemed to last forever, everywhere I went it seemed they were laughing and making jokes of me, just like my old school, nothing has changed, not at all...<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into my new house, it was a pretty big house, two stories to be exact, I sat my bags down and my mother cam from the kitchen, "look who decided to com for a visit" she said stepping away to reveal a short woman, about 5'3, with brown hair and brown eyes like me, I knew right away it was my sister Crystal, I got up and she hugged me. "Erin, it's been so long" she said as I then saw a very tall man with cherry red hair holding a child. "Yeah, it has, so is this your husband?" I asked pointing at him, "yes, Renji this is Erin, and Erin this is Renji" I smiled as I shook his hand. "And this is Reni" she said picking up the red-headed baby, I smiled as looked at the small baby.<p>

"Well mom, sorry to rush, but Renji and I have to go, and Rini needs to go take a nap" Crystal said as she hugged us all and walked out with Renji...there was something going on there, I just couldn't put my finger on it though...

My mother then turned, looked at me and turned away, that's usally what happens, or most of the time I get yelled at because if my younger sister Meghan, who all the times tell lies on me...but I'm use to it, my father is a little better though, but my mother is just horrible. I sat down and looked through the window just wishing it was all a dream as I drifted off the sleep...

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know my first chapter was very short, but my second chapter will be much longer, most of the time when I post a story, the first chapter is very short...<em>**

**_Please review..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_ "ERIN!" I heard a voice call to me, I then truned to see a man about 5'8 with neck length black hair call me, I ran to him and hugged him tightly, I secertly wondered in my mind 'who is this guy,' but apparently I knew who he was and he knew who I was. He was wearing a black robe, Japanese thing, I'm not sure what it is called, I gues it was something that the Japanese language and culture teacher that mother hired didn't teach us, "Erin" he said to me..._

"Erin!" my mother yelled to me, it's time to eat, she said heading back to the kitchen, I rubbed my eyes and sat up, and brushed my finger through my brown hair, _"I wonder who that strange guy was in my dream?"_ I asked myself taking a seat at the table. All of my younger sisters were there, Meghan who was after me at the age of 14 bold and as loud mouth as ever, then there was Cassidy, she was the type that was almost like Meghan, but not as bold and loud mouth, and finally, Kikki, my youngest and most sweetest sister, she was out of all my number one favorite, she loved me and loved her, most of the time I think she is the only one who loves me in this house. My mother sat the pots on the table filled with different foods which were still steaming hot because they just got done, I just sat there and watched as my family filled their plates with the different types of food mom had prepared. "Erin, are you eating today or tomorrow?" I heard my step father ask me, I sighed as I grabbed a plate and filled it with food...I wasn't even hungery though...I probably would just nibble a little bit on it then throw it away, but whatever just as long as they would get off of my back.

"So Meghan, how was school today?" I heard my mother ask, "well is went wondering all of the kids there loved me, but I mean who wouldn't!" she said as she laughed, I just rolled my eyes and tried to ignore them, "see honey, I told you that the girls would get along with people here" I heard mom say to my step dad as they all smiled and laughed and complimented all of my sisters. "I'm full" I said as I stood up and walked off from the table.

I layed across my bed looking up at the ceiling, daydreaming about one day being able to get away from it all, but sadly it was all just a dream, like anyone cares about me...or even loves me...I'm just alone now, I have _**no one **_now, all my friends were still in North Carolina, or well the two friends that I did had, Juliet and Renae, now I'm forced to go to a school where everyone hates me guts, hey it's just like my old school you know...

I decided to get up and put my night clothes on, I had a feeling I needed to get a lot of rest for tomorrow was going to be a _**long**_ day for me at least...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for chapter two being so short too, XD I didn't mean for it to be<strong>

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Yumichika Ayasegawa and Bleach, not me**


End file.
